A Walk
by Emiko-chan meh
Summary: Who knew walking could be so hard? Especially when the love of your life is at the end of the road. One-shot, maybe two-shot. Lemon.


**A/N- **Okay… well, this is my first lemon! It may not be good, but whatever! Read and review, the story's good, the lemon… mas-o-menos (not so much)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sasuke…" the blond-haired boy, Naruto, whispered as he saw his beloved best friend in the distance. He crept closer, not really sure what he was going to do when he got to the raven-haired Uchiha. He began to see other figures, the rest of team Hawk maybe? Whatever, he just kept walking.

Naruto had been waiting for this day for 2 years, the day he WILL bring Sasuke back. The first attempt was a horrible failure. However, Naruto couldn't help but think… it was a good thing that Sasuke left. Even so, it was time for him to come back. Now.

The four figures grew bigger. Naruto walked on.

He wrote a speech in his head, what he was going to say to Sasuke when he saw him. But Naruto's forgotten it. "Huh… I'm totally unprepared." he thought.

It's true too. One morning, he woke up and thought, "Sasuke needs to come back now." Within 10 minutes of thinking this, Naruto told the 5th he was leaving, "Getting Sasuke-bastard," he said. She simply nodded, and he was off, not packing anything.

Almost there.

* * *

Sasuke saw someone walking towards him and his team. Who it was, the Uchiha didn't know, but the chakra was… very familiar. So he watched, intrigued. The person was obviously a ninja, and the only time ninja wanted to come after him was to kill him, and they were running. That person WASN'T running.

And the person kept walking.

Wait, what was that? A flash of… orange? Wait… only one person would EVER wear orange that orange. Could it be….?

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed.

"What was that, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

Whoops, he said it out loud. "Nothing." he said. Sasuke wasn't sure if he ever mentioned Naruto to his teammates. Too painful. When they were at the Valley of the End, and the blond-haired dobe was lying unconscious, he realized something… horrible. He couldn't believe it, just too tragic. Sasuke Uchiha realized that he was in love with Naruto. No, not in love. It's much stronger than that. He NEEDS him. He has to have Naruto there, alive. He was his anti-drug to the world.

So he couldn't bring himself to kill him. That would be even more tragic than this realization.

"Naruto? Is that what you said? Isn't that the name you always say in your sleep?" Suigetsu asked, suggestivly.

Shit. Think Fast Sasuke.

"What the hell were you doing in my room?!" Sasuke roared. Yeah, that'll work.

"Nothing." Sucess.

* * *

Naruto stopped. He took a deep breath. Was he really going to do this? Talk to Sasuke, the one he admired for so long, the one most precious to him, the one who left him in the dust? He looked at the Uchiha, to find he was looking back. Dark, cold eyes to light, kind ones. They were ten feet or so away.

Yes... he was.

"Go away," Sasuke said.

Naruto's heart dropped. "Go away"? Did he really not want him here?

"Didn't you hear me? I told you three to go away." Sasuke said.

The boy in orange perked up. "You three", that meant the others, not him! Sasuke did want to see him!

The addressed complied, but not without a whine from Karin, "Sa~suke-kun!"

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He didn't want to sound so cold, but he HAD to, if he let personal feelings get in the way, he couldn't complete his lifetime goal.

Naruto sighed. "To get you teme, isn't it obvious?" said he.

"I'm not going back." The raven said.

The blonde smiled. "I don't know what it is about you. Is it your stuck-upness? Your ass-holeness? Your bastardly qualities?" He rambled.

"What are you talking about, dobe?" He didn't show it, but Sasuke was a little scared. Yeah, Naruto listed his bad qualities as a hobby, but this was different, not so joking.

The blond disappeared and reappeared right next to Sasuke, lips centimeters from the taller boy's ear. "Or maybe it's your sexy-ness." he whispered.

Yes, defiantly scared.

Sasuke jumped away from Naruto. "Dobe! Don't do that!" Naruto's face saddened, his whole body dropped.

"Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me feel like I do… then just left?" he questioned.

Was Naruto saying what Sasuke thought he was? No, it couldn't be. Naruto Uzumaki is straight as a ruler, a future pervert, possibly present. He couldn't be in love with- heck even like- a guy.

"I don't know what the hell this felling is, I don't think I like it, but…" His voice trailed off.

"Naruto, let's just skip the speech, alright? We'll fight, I'll win, and maybe I wont kill you." Sasuke threatened. He didn't like where this conversation was going. It was bad.

"… but it makes me want to kiss you." Naruto finished.

And that was it. The raven couldn't move. "W-what are you saying Naruto?" He finally asked.

"I'm saying… that I think I may be… in love.... with you." Naruto said, hesitantly.

"Shit." Sasuke thought. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."  
Naruto was getting closer to Sasuke, and vise versa. Closer until their bodies were practically touching. Then their heads got closer until their foreheads were touching.

"Why'd you have to say that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smirked. "Because, Sasuke-teme," he said, "It's the truth."

Then they were kissing. It was light, sweet, like something you only see in the movies. It gradually became rougher and Naruto wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. He gasped, just a little, as Sasuke put one hand on his backside. Using that gasp to his advantage, the raven slipped his tounge into the blond's mouth, exploring the unfamiliar place. The kiss soon became a tounge-wrestling make-out session.

"Sas..uke," Naruto said, breaking away from Sasuke.

"Dobe, you can't stop me now." It wasn't a threat, but a warning.

"But wait. Do you… Love me?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I love you. I really do." And that's all it took. It was nice having feelings like this out in the open. Both boys liked it. They continued kissing, and Sasuke began to unzip Naruto's jacket, took off his shirt, as Naruto did the same to him. Soon they were in nothing but boxers.

"Naruto, are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked. He didn't want to make his dobe do anything he didn't want.

"Positive! Now fuckin' take me!" Naruto confirmed. And the boxers we off.

Sasuke stuck a finger in his mouth, drenching it with saliva. He put it inside Naruto, then another. Then the third finger. He moved the around a little, trying to please.

"Ah…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke brushed the spot Naruto moaned at again, only to make the blond make the same noise. Sasuke took out his fingers.

He kissed Naruto. "This'll hurt." he whispered. The blond nodded. Sasuke entered Naruto.

"Ah! Fuck, that hurts!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke let in a thrust, making the blond moan again.

"Do it again." Sasuke complied. And he did it again, and again.

"Ne… Faster.. Harder…" the raven complied again. Naruto began moving his hips.

"AH! Fuck…. Unn, Sas…"

"Naru…."

"Sas..uke…. I love you…" Naruto moaned.

" Naru-chan…. I love you too." He thrusted again.

"Ah! SASUKE!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the two boys were fully dressed. Naruto looked over at the raven and blushed.

"Are…. You coming back?" he asked. He wasn't sure what the answer was going to be. But, well, he was hoping…

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto… Naru-chan, I've loved you for a long time. I had to leave, or else you would have made me forget about my avenger status. But you came here, and now, I need to be with you more than before. Becasue now i know that my... feelings... are returned" he said.

"Sasuke guess what."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Naruto smirked. " I wonder how Sakura's gonna react?" he mused.

* * *

Behind a rock, the rest of team hawk watched the whole.... thing. Karin was currently in tears ("How could he take Sasuke-kun away from me?!) Jugo was red-faced and Suigetsu kept chanting; "I knew it! I knew he was gay! Sasu-GAY!"


End file.
